Shopkins: Wild
Shopkins: Wild is the 2017 Shopkins movie. Plot Determined to prove her importance in Shopville, Cheeky Chocolate takes Strawberry Kiss' trucks and sets off on a big adventure to Pawville. On the way she makes friends with the cheerful and helpful "Shoppets," but, after a wrong turn, finds herself lost in Pawville. There, Cheeky Chocolate encounters two mysterious beings who instantly make her feel welcome, but who aren't what they first seem... After Cheeky Chocolate fails to return, Strawberry Kiss sets off to Pawville, but runs into trouble herself, and so it is up to Cheeky Chocolate and the Shoppets to save the day. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Spilt Milk *Suzie Sundae *Kooky Cookie *Two Mainland Diesel Shopkins *Sickly Sweets *Annie and Clarabel *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Jem Cole *Farmer McColl *Some Workmen *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Shopville Brass Band (do not speak) *Dum Mee Mee (cameo) *Kylie Cone and Wally Water (cameo) *Toasty Pop (cameo) *Choc N' Chip (cameo) *Veronica Veggie Pizza (cameo) *Rotty Pop (cameo) *Lala Lipstick (cameo) *Sweet Pea (cameo) *Blow Fly (cameo) *Suzie Sushi (cameo) *Foxy Lemons (cameo) *Mystabella (cameo) *Sarah Fairy Cake (cameo) *Rainbow Sparkle (cameo) *Bridie (cameo) *Betty Bouquet (cameo) *Scum Gum (cameo) *Cherie Tomatoe (cameo) *Corny Cob (cameo) *Gino Gelati (cameo) *Dolly Donut (cameo) *The Mainland Shopkins (cameo) *Squished Banana (cameo) *Philippa Flowers (cameo) *Opaletta (cameo) *Sparky & Flicker (cameo) *Off Cheese (cameo) *Popsi-Cool (cameo) *Captain Zoom (cameo) *Rockin' Broc (cameo) *Posh Pear (cameo) *Trash-A-Pillar (cameo) *The Mainland Diesel Shopkins (cameo) *Katie Skateboard (cameo) *Rainbow Kate (cameo) *Sunny Screen (cameo) *Nina Noodles (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *Rainbow Bite (cameo) *Twinkle Cupcake (cameo) *Lucky Fortune Cookie (cameo) *Pina Pineapple Drink (cameo) *Melonie Pips (cameo) *Bubbles (cameo) *Mitzy Oven Mitt (cameo) *Swirly Shirley (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Slip Coaches (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Judy and Jerome (cameo) *Bradford (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *The Policeman (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) *The Schoolchildren (cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Great Composer (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *Albert's Wife (cameo) *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) *The Great Shopville Show Judge (cameo) *The Knapford Statiomaster (cameo) *The Knapford Statiomaster (cameo) *Dressica (portrait cameo) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Pupkin Cake *Bunny Bow *Scarletta Gateau *Rubie Blaze *Duncan *Beresford Songs *Somebody Has to Be the Favorite *Who's Jessicake? *The Hottest Place in Town *I Want to Go Home *We Can't Do Anything *The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Trivia *This special takes place between the The Great Race and twenty-first season; therefore, it is the first special to be followed in chronological order by the next special. *This is the second musical special, with the first being The Great Race. *The Australian iTunes release has severely distorted audio on some iOS devices. *Hugh Bonneville, Colin McFarlane, Darren Boyd, Jim Howick, Sophie Colquhoun, Lucy Montgomery and Nicola Stapleton join the voice cast. *The special was shown in select cinemas: **In the US at Edaville Railroad on 19th August 2017. **In Australia, Hoyts and Event Cinemas previewed the special 1-3 times everyday between 31st August - 6th September 2017 and on 9th, 10th and 12th September 2017. **It also aired on PBS Kids 17th November 2017 in the US. After the movie ended on TV, the song Race with You, Learn with Jessicake segment, Not Showing Off, Shopkin Roll Call song and the twentieth season episode, Mucking About were included at the end to fill the timeslot. **It aired on Milkshake! in the UK on New Years Day, 2018 and aired on ABC2 in the Australia on New Year's Eve, 2017. It was later also repeated on Milkshake! on Easter Sunday, April 1st, 2018. *References to the first season episode, Down the Mine, the second season episode, Jessicake Comes to Breakfast and The Adventure Begins are made.. *There are a few references to the 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. *This is one of the only four Jessicake & Friends movies left on iTunes and Google Play in the US. *This special marks the first of a few things: **The first special animated by Jam Filled Toronto. **The first special produced by Mattel Creations. **The first special where Rainbow Kate is voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the UK. **The first appearance of the salt vans in full CGI and their first appearance since the twelfth season episode, Best Friends. **The first time that tankers have had faces since the fourth season episode, Toad Stands By. **The first time the Pawville Shopkins have spoken, as two of them speak in this special. **The first time the Troublesome Trucks all have their own unique voices, as apposed to all being voiced by one person. **The first appearance of Vicarstown Goods Yard since the first season episode, Tenders and Turntables, which was also its debut appearance. **Jem Cole's first speaking role since the fifth season episode, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party. **The first special since Calling All Shopkins! not to include the French narration on the US DVD. *This special also marks a few first things for Suzie Sundae: **The first time she is voiced by Nicola Stapleton in the UK and US, taking over from Teresa Gallagher and Jules de Jongh, respectively. **Her first appearance in her red livery. **Her first speaking role since the sixteenth season episode, Sodor Surprise Day. *This special also marks the last of a few things: **Mark Moraghan's last special as narrator. **The last special to air on PBS Kids in the US. **The last special to date produced and released before the season it takes place after. *From this special onwards, the Shopkins, trucks, and other vehicles perform non-static body movements when they speak or look in different directions. In Other Languages Category:Movies